Field of the Invention
This invention relates to child carriers, also called “baby carriers”, “infant carriers” and “toddler carriers” that can be worn by an adult with the child being positioned to face toward the wearer or away from the wearer. More particularly, the invention relates to a child carrier including the improvement of an adjustable seat platform, the seat platform being adjustably configurable to ergonomically and safely support the body of the child being carried.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional child carriers, while they are functional, they are not optimally designed for the safety, comfort and health of the child, nor for the ease-of-use and comfort of the caregiver. Furthermore, many carriers are optimally suited for carrying a child in single orientation, either on the front of and with the child facing the caregiver or on the front of and with the child facing away from the caregiver.
One of the difficulties of currently available child carriers is that they are unsafe and difficult to put on and to secure the child. Some carriers require that a wearer let go of the child to attach or tighten buckles that require both hands, which can result in harm to the child.
Examples of conventional child carriers include those described in Frost (U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,498), Gunter et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 8,636,181) and Telford et al. (US 2014/0263491); the contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Furthermore, the medical community has identified certain problems with the resulting position of the child being carried by many child carriers, including those carriers as disclosed in Frost, Gunter et al. and Telford et al., above. This position consists of the child dangling from, or being mainly supported by, their crotch. It is said that this type of support can lead to hip problems in the infant being carried, such as developmental dysplasia of the hip, as well as general discomfort. The body or pouch of many carriers attaches directly to the top of the hip belt, resulting in a narrow wedge of space where the child sits, thus squeezing the child's pelvis and causing his or her legs to hang down toward the ground. Additional information regarding child-carrier induced hip dysplasia, and other related problems, can be reviewed at: http://hipdysplasia.org/developmental-dysplasia-of-the-hip/prevention/baby-carriers-seats-and-other-equipment/.
The instant invention seeks to provide an improved child carrier aimed at solving these and other problems in the art.